The Noble Adventure
by DukeLetoAtreides
Summary: This story is about Noble Six in Shepard's crew during Mass Effect 2. This is my first fic, please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**A Noble Adventure**

Before we begin, I would like to take this moment to say "Thank you for reading my story." This story is about Noble Six in Shepard's crew during Mass Effect 2.

I would also like to say the armor pieces my version of Noble Six's armor:

Helmet = Mjolnir Mark V

Chest = Default

Shoulders = Mjolnir Mark V

Knees = FJ/Para

Armor Color = All Blue

Visor Tint = Gold

And now, what you've all been waiting for, the story!

At first, there was nothing, six looked all around seeing small white dots all around him.

"Weird, I thought there was only going to be on light…", Six said quietly, knowing no one could hear him. Six reached up and tried to feel his face, and for some reason felt his helmet. "I thought I took this off…" Six was starting to feel very tired; he started to slip from consciousness.

-Normandy SR2 POV-

Joker's voice came in over the intercom, "Commander, I have something odd on the scanners, I need you to come to me right now." Commander John Shepard was playing Skyllian Five with Garrus, Kasumi, Jack, and Zaeed down on the crew deck, "I'll be back, don't take my cards and just skip my turn." A couple of minutes later the commander was up in the CIC and was making his way to the cockpit. "What is it Joker?" Joker turned to look at the commander, "Well, we seem to have a 6'9 person with life signs floating around in space, not much else." The commander just looked at Joker, "Well, if there are life signs are they healthy or almost dead Joker?" "Actually, they are in the middle, it would appear that they are unconscious, they aren't too far out of our way for us to get them." "Alright well, open the bay, what is our ETA to them?" "We would have to get them now." The commander went down to the crew deck and said, "Garrus, Zaeed, come with me, we are picking up a person in zero-g." with that they went to the bay and got into the shuttle.

-Cerberus Shuttle-

"Okay, be on the look out for a 6'9 human." The commander said calmly. Slowly as the shuttle was flying they spotted him. "Right there!" Zaeed shouted pointing at the window on the side of the shuttle. "Okay everybody, put your buckets on, I am opening the door." The commander said anxious about this unknown man. The shuttle just slowly got closer to this man and then the commander, Garrus, and Zaeed reach out and pull him in to the shuttle. They were all silent about the man's industrial armor wondering where it came from; they also noted his strange weaponry. "Garrus, check his vitals, is he alive?" The commander asked. "He is alive but just barely." With that they suddenly noticed he was moving, his head slowly started rising and they noticed his almost demonic golden visor just staring at the commander, the man slowly starts to turn his head and sees Garrus. Six started to reach for his combat knife and then passes out.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I am in a hurry with Christmas a short time away, please review, and remember, this is my first fic, please be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Noble Adventure Chapter 2**

Author's notes and questions: _Thank you for staying tuned!_

 _Six Pairing? Yes or no?_

 **-** SR2 Normandy 1 Week later-  
"Commander, Chakwas needs you down in the med-bay." Joker's voice said over the intercom.

"On my way Joker." The Commander replied and went to the elevator.

-SR2 Normandy Med-Bay-

The man from earlier was sitting up still wearing his armor minus the helmet, the man was ghostly pale and had the face of a person who had seen all of their loved ones ripped from them, the paleness probably from being in the armor for so long; the Commander took note to ask about the loved ones later. The Commander also noted how the man had a buzz cut.

"What do you need Chakwas?" The Commander asked.

Chakwas walked to the Commander and whispered "Commander I gave this man enough sedative to keep a Krogan out for 3 weeks!"

"Anything to report on his health?" The Commander asked.

"As for his health he can go into combat if need be and… well he has multiple augmentations, the most notable ones being: his eye sight is incredible, his bones have been coated with what I believe is ceramic to make them near indestructible, and with his hearing he probably heard all of this." Chakwas replied.

Six just looked up and nodded.

-Six POV-

I have been looking around this room for a while now and I know that the innies wouldn't have any access to this kind of tech. He started to get an idea of what might be going on.

-Normal POV-

"What current Earth year is it?" Six asked.

The Commander seemed a little confused by this question but then responded with "The year is 2185."

"Ok, do you have a room we could talk in without it being bugged?" Six asked.

"I think the briefing room should suffice." The Commander responded.

"Ok, then lets go." As Six stood up the bed creaked with relief.

Six grabbed his helmet and put it on, hearing the click sound as it sealed.

 _Another short chapter, sorry! Next chapter Six will try to explain to the commander what is going!_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note and questions: _Want Six to go on a specific mission, please just ask and it might happen, also for the Six pairing the current lead is Tali with 2 votes._

-Normandy SR2 CIC-

The Commander had lead Six through the CIC to the Briefing/Comm Room. Six was completely aware of the stares he was getting, but being so used to it he decided to shrug it off. The Commander had tried to make small talk on the elevator earlier. Six hated talking, and he knew that he was going to have to get used to it for the talk in the Briefing Room so he decided to partake.

-SR2 Normandy Elevator-

"What is your name, I am Commander John Shepard."

"Six." Six's voice was slightly gravelly from never really having the chance to talk.

"Not much of a name…."

"I will tell you in the Briefing Room."

An orange light flashed on the Commander's arm and a little screen popped up from it.

"What is that?"

"You don't know what an omni-tool is?"

"Yes sir."

"It is pretty much an all purpose tool used for: Hacking, making application of medi-gel easier, and pretty much anything else."

"What is medi-gel?"

"It is essentially a type of medical 'equipment' that once applied seals the wound and prevents an infection from spreading; it also sets the wound to be treatable later."

"I think I understand, where I am from we have Bio-Foam, but it only seals the wound and prevents an infection, the doctor or medic has to clean it later though."

"Where are you from where you wouldn't have medi-gel?"

"I'll tell you once we get to the briefing room."

-SR2 Normandy Briefing Room-

"Commander, what I am about to tell you might sound crazy…."

"Shoot for it; I haven't heard anything crazy since the reapers."

"I am from another universe."

The Commander was taken a little bit back by what this guy had said but tried to regain his composure.

"Ok…..well, continue telling me your story and give me your full name."

"Lieutenant SPARTAN B-312 Noble Six of the UNSC" and then Six gave a crisp salute even though this man might be an innie he knew the chain of command.

"I've never heard of a 'UNSC' as you call it and what is a 'SPARTAN', I am only familiar with the Systems Alliance."

"Are the 'Alliance' the people who made this vessel?"

"The original SSV Normandy yes, the ship we are currently on the SR2 Normandy was made by Cerberus, and I am not working for Cerberus; just working with them against a mutual enemy known as the Collectors."

The next 2 hours were spent with Six being filled in about the Alliance, the Commander then informed Six about Cerberus and the Normandy, Six then filled in the Commander about the Human/Covenant war, and the SPARTAN III Program (only the bits from the ONI morale boosters though.)

"So, Six, will you join my mission against the collectors?"

"Sure, I don't think I will be getting home anytime soon, where are my quarters?"

"I think we might have some room for you in the cargo hold….if that's okay."

"It is perfectly fine, thanks."

"No problem, also, we found a few weapons floating around and on you, they will be delivered to your quarters once you are settled in, had a tour, and a meet-n-greet with the rest of the crew because you and your 'Meeyohlner' armor are quite intimidating."

"Ok."

 _Thanks for reading, next chapter will be a tour with who ever you guys want, I think that having Jacob do the tour is over-rated so leave a review stating who you want to do the tour; also sorry for the long wait on this chapter, last chapter seemed rushed so I wanted a decent one to be put out. Also I spelled MJOLNIR wrong on purpose, it was as though the Commander was sounding it out not quite used to saying the word._


End file.
